GAY
by ShelloKim
Summary: "KYAAA! LEPAS BRENGSEK! RAMBUTKU! TOLOOONG..."Sekali lagi ku dengar kau menggunjing ku kulit kepalamu yang akan ku cabut yeoja brengsek!"... Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**GAY**

**Main Pair : **

KangChul/WonTeuk

**Cast :**

Kim YoungWoon

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Park JungSoo

Other

**WARNING : BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), Cerita Pasaran (mungkin), DE EL EL~**

**MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KEJADIAN ATAU PERISTIWA YANG SAMA DALAM CERITA INI, CERITA INI MURNI KYAHALAN SAYA! DAN SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA JADI JANGAN BASH DAN SALAHKAN TOKOH-TOKOH DI DALAMNYA~**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang cinta sepasang atau dua pasang atau beberapa pasang mahaSISWA (LOL) yang dianggap mengalami kelainan oleh kebanyakan orang karena mereka berpacaran dengan sesama jenisnya atau sering disebut dengan kaum GAY, kaum yang dianggap menjijikan oleh sekian banyak orang. Karena pada dasarnya itu memang suatu hal yang salah.

Namun tak sedikit juga yang mengatakan... **"No matter what GENDER you are, LOVE is always beautiful~"**

.

.

.

* * *

Kangin namja berperawakan agak sedikit gempal namun tetap dengan ketampanan yang sangat ahh WOW, pria tampan yang lebih memilih mengencani seorang pria (tentu saja cantik) yang berada 3 semester diatasnya dari pada mengencani ratusan yeoja yang mengejarnya di kampus dimana ia menuntut ilmu saat ini.

Dan itu membuat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan jijik dan meremehkan, namun tak sedikit pula yang mendukung dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena memang itu sebenarnya hak mereka untuk memilih pasangan bukan?

Mulai dari berangkat bersama, makan siang bersama, hingga pulang bersama, itu sudah menjadi keseharian Kangin dan namjachingu-nya Leeteuk setiap hari. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengatakan mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah meski sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar, hanya saja rumah mereka memang bersebelahan.

"Cepat lah hyung! Tidak usah berdandan terlalu heboh! Aku tidak menyukai itu!" Kangin mengucapi Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di depan cermin guna mempersolek dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar gendut, aku sedang memakai maskara apa kau tidak lihat!" ucapnya masih sembari mengoles-oleskan benda kecil berbentuk seperti kuas tersebut pada bulu matanya.

Dan namja tampan tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya bersabar dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sudah seperti perempuan ini mulai dari make up, selalu mengenakan baju-baju dengan warna cerah seperti kuning, jingga, bahkan pink setiap hari meski itu nampak cocok untuknya.

Ia meilirik jam yang melingkar manis dilengannya "Cepat hyung, ini sudah jam hampir 9, bukan kah ada kelas pagi hari ini?" Kangin masih saja mengeluh

TAK

Leeteuk meletakkan botol maskara yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba "Ya tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, palli" dan setelahnya ia langsung berlari menyeret Kangin menuju mobil miliknya yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke kampus.

"Umma appa, kami berangkat!" ucap Leeteuk tergesa sambil terus saja menarik Kangin saat melewati ruang makan

"Hey, kalian tidak sarapan?" teriak Park umma

"Nanti saja umma, kami sudah terlambat"

"Pagi sekali mereka berangkat" gumam Park appa

Sesampainya digarasi dengan segera Kangin masuk pada bagian kemudi mobil dan...

BLAM

Begitu kiranya suara dentuman pintu mobil yang ditutup keras oleh Leeteuk "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi, aku bisa terlambat jika seperti ini Kangin ah!"

"Aku sudah mengingatkan mu tak kurang dari tiga kali Teuki hyung, tapi kau masih saja sibuk dengan dandananmu yang selalu menor itu" Kangin balas mengomel sembari mulai mengemudikan mobil sederhana milik Leeteuk tersebut

"Cepat cepat, aku tidak ingin terlambat!" panik Leeteuk sembari mendorong-dorong lengan Kangin, seolah mobil akan melaju lebih cepat dengan seperti itu.

Kecepatan sudah cukup penuh namun Leeteuk terus saja mendesak Kangin untuk mempercepat jalan mobilnya hingga...

CKIIIIT

BRUGH

Kepala Kangin dan Leeteuk hampir-hampir terbentur karena pengereman (?) mendadak yang dilakukan Kangin.

Terlihat Leeteuk meringis menahan sakit pada lehernya "Appoo~" ucapnya lirih

Kanging membuka kaca mobilnya "Yak! Bocah brengsek!" teriaknya pada namja tinggi yang juga terlihat tak kalah kesal

"Tunggu disini" titahnya pada Leeteuk

Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak Kangin keluar dan langsung menghampiri seorang anak berseragam SMA yang bertebrakan dengannya atau tepatnya ia tabrak dengan mobilnya.

"Wae!?" terlihat anak sekolah dengan tag name Changmin tersebut cukup berani menantang "Kau Lihat karena perbuatanmu motorku jadi seperti ini!" ia membentak Kangin semari menunjuk-nunjuk lampu belakang motor besarnya yang rusak.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau tiba-tiba menghentikan motormu begitu saja!" sanggah Kangin

"Ada anak kucing ditengah jalan! Kau pikir aku tak kaget!"

"Anak kucing? Cih alasan..."

BUGH

Dan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakan dari dalam mobil, mau tak mau harus turun saat ia lihat emosi Kangin sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya dan mulai memberikan hantaman pada anak tersebut.

"Kangin ah, apa yang kau lakukan" ia memegangi Kangin lebih tepatnya memeluk agar Kangin tak terus berusaha untuk menghajar orang tersebut

"Bocah seperti ini harus diberi pelajaran Hyung!"

Korban kangin tersebut kini sudah tersungkur diaspal jalan karena pukulan yang Kangin berikan memang cukup kuat

Gemertak gigi Kangin bahkan terdengar saat ini, menandakan ia sangat kesal saat ini "Sudah jangan berlebihan dan jangan berkelahi disini, jika ada petugas keamanan yang melihat kalian akan dibawa ke akntor polisi" ucap Leeteuk bijak

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH..

Namja tersebut bangkit dan langsung memberikan hantaman balasan pada Kangin.

Niat namja SMA tersebut membalas pukul Kangin namun sepertinya kini malah berimbas pada Leeteuk yang berada dibelakang Kangin, entah bagaimana caranya hingga pukulan tersebut mengenai wajah Leeteuk.

"Aa aaa- ahk"

Tangan kanannya tersulur memegangi batang hidungnya yang terasa tidak benar dan terbukti kini darah mengalir dari hidung namja canitk tersebut.

"Da-dar..."

BRUK..

Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya Leeteuk sudah terlanjur pingsan ditempat, ada dua alasan kuat mengapa ia pingsan, mungkin memang karena pukulan namja tersebut, atau karena memang Leeteuk yang tak pernah sanggup saat melihat darah.

Tak ayal namja yang sepertinya beranama Changmin tersebut pun ikut terkejut melihat Leeteuk yang pingsan, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti orang lain seperti ini "Mi-mianhae aku tak-" gagapnya

"Dam kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ikut aku!" bentak Kangin

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membopong Leeteuk untuk masuk dalam mobilnya "Ikuti aku! Jangan berani-berani kabur!" namja tinggi tersebut mengangguk dan kemudian mereka menjalankan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

Lain hal dengan namja cantik satu ini. Wajah yang merengut tersebut tak kunjung jua hilang dari seorang Kim Heechul, pria dengan segudang prestasi ah ralat- pria dengan segudang sensasi di SJ-univ tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini sepertinya terlihat sangat tak baik pagi ini.

Namja cantik tersebut disebut sebagai pria yang paling dihindari dari semua kalangan, dari yang kaya sampai yang tak berada, sebenarnya dia bukan orang kaya ataupun anak pemilik kampus yang suka menindas orang lain, ia hanya seorang Heechul yang menjalani hidup dengan caranya.

"Kau ini lamban sekali, aku lapar tuan Choi!" Heechul membentak sosok pria berperawakan lebih besar dari pada dirinya tersebut dan berjalan di depan dengan angkuhnya.

"Sabar baby" ucap Siwon lembut

"_Bodoh sekali Siwon itu mau menjadi pacarnya"_

"_Bukan pacar, dia lebih terlihat seperti budak nenek sihir itu"_

"_Iya, aku bahkan bingung kenapa Siwon begitu bertekuk lutut padanya"_

"_Kau benar~"_

Sekilas Heechul mendengar dua orang yeoja yang tengah asyik membicarakan dirinya dengan Siwon saat melewati kantin kampus, ia berhenti.

Langkahnya beralih, ia masuk pada salah satu kantin di kampys tersebut, mengambil pisau yang berada di dapur tanpa seizin pemiliknya dan kembali mendekat pada yeoja yang tadi menggunjingnya dengna sebilah pisau ditangannya.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan?" tanyanya datar setelah ia menghampiri dua yeoja yang tadi membicarakannya.

Tentu saja dua yeoja tersebut kalangkabut dan berusaha kabur, belum lagi Heechul yang terlihat semakin garang dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya.

Sayangnya hanya satu yang berhasil lolos dari Heechul karena yang satunya sudah meringis histeris karena rambutnya dijambak paksa oleh Heechul.

SREEET

Bulu berwarna coklat milik yeoja tersebut perlahan berjatuhan saat Heechul menggayatkan pisau tajam tersebut pada rambut panjangnya, menghasilkan suara yang membuat ngilu akibat gesekan antara pisau dan rambut.

"KYAAA! LEPAS BRENGSEK! RAMBUTKU! TOLOOONG~" yeoja tersebut terus berteriak tanpa berani memberontak, karena ia takut pisau tersebut akan melukainya.

Orang orang disana lebih memilih pergi dan ada beberapa yang hanya sedikit menjauh karena penasaran ingin melihat aksi Heechul selanjutnya, sepertinya mereka benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan Kim Heechul.

Tentu saja rambut yang dipotong dengan pisau tidak sama rasanya dengan rambut yang dipotong dengan gunting, mungkin akan terasa agak sedikit sakit, dengan wajah kesal Heechul terus menggayat rambut yeoja tersebut hingga kini sudah pendek, cepak dan tak beraturan, bahkan ada beberapa bagian dimana kulit kepala yeoja tersebut terlihat.

Rambut coklat yang tadinya berkilai tersebut kini bertaburan dilantai, yeoja tersebut terduduk meratapi rambut coklat indahnya sudah lenyap akibat perbuatan Heechul.

CTANG!

Heechul melempar sembarang pisau tersebut. "Sekali lagi ku dengar kau menggunjing ku kulit kepalamu yang akan ku cabut yeoja brengsek!" ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan wanita yang terlihat masih shock tersebut

Itu adalah salah satu contoh sensasi yang ia buat, apa tidak ada yang memiliki kuasa untuk menghentikan perbuatan gila Heechul? Tentu ada, sayangnya orang itu adalah Siwon yang setengah mati tunduk padanya.

"_Kim Heechul brengsek!"_

Terdengar samar-samar umpatan yeoja tersebut yang membahana di seluruh koridor kampus setelah Heechul sudah pergi sedikit jauh.

"Kau keterlaluan baby" Siwon mulai membuka suaranya

"Wae? Aku melakukannya karena dia mengatakan yang tdak-tidak tentang kita" dengus Heechul kesal

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia melaporkan mu pada polisi?"

Sudut bibir namja cantik tersebut terangkat sebelah membentuk sebuah senyum ayng meremehkan "Melaporkan ku? Atas dasar apa? Karena aku memotong rambutnya? Itu hanya akan membuat seluruh isi kantor polisi tertawa" ucapnya terkekeh

"Aku tau batasan Siwon ah, dan menurutku selama aku tak membuat siapa pun berdarah menurutku itu bukan masalah besar" sambungnya dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Kau tidak jadi makan?"

"Sudah tidak nafsu"

"Wae?"

"Karena yeoja tadi sudah merusak nafsu makanku!" jawabnya sengit

"Apa kau ingin makan diluar?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Apa kau ingin aku mencarikan mu sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

"Kau harus sarapan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit ba-"

"Siwon!"

Heechul berhenti setelah ia membentak kekasihnya ini, kebetulan tempat mereka berada saat in terbilang sepi hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang lewat, itu pun tak berani melihat ke arah mereka.

"Wae?"

"Berpacaran lah seperti roang normal" bentak Heechul nyaring

"Mwo?"

"Kau terlalu posesif padaku, kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi! Kau membuat orang berpikir aku memperbudakmu, kau terlalu menuruti apa kemauanku Siwon! Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap normal seperti halnya seorang lelaki jangan terlalu menuruti semua perintahku!"

"Kita ini gay baby. Bukankah hubungan kita memang sudah tidak normal" ucap Siwon benar-benar benar

"Hubungan ini memang tidak normal, dan kau membuatnya semakin tidak normal dimataku dengan segala kesabaranmu itu!"

Ia kini mulai berjalan lagi dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumny dan tentu dengan kaki yang dihentakkan pula "Odiega?" Siwon menahan satu lengan namja cantik tersebut.

"Lepas! Aku perlu waktu unutk sendiri!"

"Tap-"

"Jangan mengikutiku jika kau masih ingin bersamaku!" hardiknya

Siwon yang benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Heechul pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa yang tadi Heechul katakan. Dan membiarkannya melangkah entah kemana.

.

.

.

* * *

Pada kampus yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, pada ruang kesehatan terlihat Kangin tengah bersabar menunggui kekasihnya "Baby, bagaimana kondisimu?" Kangin mengusap wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat pucat selepas ia pingsan tadi.

"Gwenchana baby" ucapnya parau

Seorang pria berseragam SMA mendekat pada Leeteuk "Mianhae Leeteuk-ssi, saya tidak bermak-"

"Gwenchana" Leeteuk memerikan senyum malaikat andalannya pada bocah SMA tersebut "Aku tidak pingsan karena pukulanmu, aku hanya kaget saat melihat darah tadi" jelasnya

"Kenapa kau memaafkannya? Kau harus minta ganti rugi satu juta won hyung, darah adalah sesuatu yang mahal" ucap Kangin tak terima

Leeteuk terkekeh geli "Kau pikir aku akan operasi, aku hanya pingsan Kangin ah" ucapnya lembut

"Tetap saja hyung!"

"Dia sudah memaafkan ku, kau tidak perlu mengomporinya seperti itu!" Changmin angkat bicara karena kesal dengan Kangin yang terus menghasutnya

"Karena kau memang salah! Kau yang membuatnya pignsan bocah brengsek!"

"Ini juga tidak semua kesalahanku, kau jgua ambil andil dalam hal ini!"

"Berani-berninya ka-"

PLAK

"Hyu-hyung"

Kangin memegangi wajahnya bingung, ia masih terlihat tak percaya pada saat Leeteuk menamparnya, untuk pertama kalinya!

Sepasang manik namja cantik tersebut kini menatap Kangin lekat "Dia sudah minta maafdan aku sudah memaafkannya, aku mohon berhenti berbuat semau mu Kangin ah!" ucapnya sengit namun dengan nada yang masih terkontrol.

Changmin yang berada disana pun tak kalah kaget "..." namun ia tak ingin bicara dan ikut campur kali ini.

Kilat-kilat kemarahan mulai terpancar pada wajah Kangin "Kau menamparku hanya untuk membelanya?" ucapnya tak percaya

"Wae? Kau ingin marah? Atau ingin mengamuk lagi!? Silahkan!" teriak namja cantik tersebut

Kesal, itu yang kangin rasakan saat ini, ia mengambil kunci mobil Leeteuk pada sakunya dan meletakkannya disisi tempat tidur ruang kesehatan kampus tersebut "Kau pulang saja dengannya!" ucap Kangin dingin sebelu akhirnya meninggalkan Leeteuk

"Mi-mianhae hyu-"

"Gwenchana, dia memang selalu seperti itu tapi tak lama dia akan kemabali baik seperti biasa lagi" potong Leeteuk

"Ak-"

"Namamu Changmin nde?"

"Ne"

"Sudah kau lupakan saja kejadian ini Changmin, dan maafkan kelakuan kekasihku yang sudah kurang ajar tadi"

Namja bernama Changmin tersebut hanya mengangguk, meski ia masih merasa bersalah karena ia membaut sepasang kekasih tersebut bertengkar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aaaargh! Aku benar-benar prustasi menghadapi kesabaran orang itu, sekarang orang malah menganggapku seolah-olah memperbudaknya meski terkadang aku memang bertingkah seperti itu aaargh- tapi tetap saja aku tak terima"

Sepertinya perkataan yeoja tadi yang mengatakan Heechul memperbudak Siwon membuatnya berpikir keras, Heechul merasa tak nyaman dengan kalimat tersebut. Kaki jenjang tersebut menendang-nendang segala barang yang ada didekatnya, tak perduli pada tatapan orang lalu lalang pada toilet tersebut.

"Siwon bodoh bodoh bodoh! meskipun itu benar ini tetap salahmu!" umpatnya sambil terus menendang-nendang tak jelas hingga...

"Kyaaa! Aaaaargh" kaki tersebut tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatnya limbung sendiri dan terjatuh.

HAP

Heechul memejamkan matanya mempersiapkan diri untuk tersungkur pada lantai basah toilet tersebut, namun badannya tak kunjung menyentuh bagian dasar tempat tersebut.

"Bodoh! Kau hampir saja mematahkan lehermu!"

Pria tersebut berteriak tepat di depan wajah Heechul, posisi tangan namja tersebut berada dipinggul Heechul, dan satu tangan lainnya menahan kepala Heechul yang hampir mengenai westfel dan memang kemungkinan akan membuat kepalanya mengalami cidera jika saja ia tak cepat manahannya

Heechul membuka sepasang matanya seara bergantian "Nugu?" tanyanya sembari menatap kagum kearah orang yang begitu berani berteriak padanya tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu menanyaiku seperti itu hah!?" teriaknya masih dalam posisi seperti tadi

"Kau?"

"WAE!?" kini namja tersebut mulai berteriak. Ia melepas Heechul tentu setelah Heechul berdiri dalam posisi yang benar.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, jadilah kekasihku"

Kangin membulatkan matanya dengan perkataan yang lolos begitu saja dari mulut Heechul

"M-mwo?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku yakin kau juga seorang gay!"

"M-mwwo!"

.

.

.

**Kyaaa~**

**Cerita lama belum kelar dah buat lagi~**

**Lanjut atau tidak tergantung review~**

**Wkwkwk~**


	2. Chapter 2

**GAY**

**Main Pair :**

KangWonChulTeuk

KangChul/SiChul/KangTeuk/WonTeuk

**Cast :**

Kim YoungWoon

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Park JungSoo

Shim Changmin

Other

**WARNING : BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), DE EL EL~**

**MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KEJADIAN ATAU PERISTIWA YANG SAMA DALAM CERITA INI, CERITA INI MURNI KYAHALAN SAYA! DAN SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA JADI JANGAN BASH DAN SALAHKAN TOKOH-TOKOH DI DALAMNYA~**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

_**Before...**_

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu, jadilah kekasihku"_

"_M-mwo?"_

"_Jadilah kekasihku, aku yakin kau juga seorang gay!"_

"_M-mwwo!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka masih dalam posisi sebelumnya tak ada yang bergeming, terlebih setelah Kangin mendengar apa yang Heechul ucapkan, begitu juga Heechul yang sepertinya masih kagum dengan Kangin.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia kagumkan? Apa karena Kangin berani membentaknya? Entahlah hanya dia sendiri dan tuhan yang tahu apa isi kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku gay? Apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti seorang gay!?" tanya Kangin dengan nada tinggi, Heechul mengangguk polos dan seadanya.

"K-kau benar-benar!" Kangin sudah menekukkan tangannya hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah cantik Heechul namun...

"Wae? Kenapa tidak jadi menamparku? Ahh aku tahu, pasti karena aku terlalu cantik~" ucap Heechul begitu percaya diri saat Kangin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Heechul

"Arrrgh!" dengusnya kesal

Ia menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar, mengepalnya jemarinya kuat, ia benar-benar ingin memukul orang saat ini tapi tidak untuk namja cantik yang satu ini sepertinya

Terlihat senyum meremehkan yang sudah tersungging begitu indah pada salah satu sudut bibir Heechul "Aku tahu kau tak akan sanggup memukul wajah secantik ini" bisiknya sebelum berlalu melewati Kangin yang sepertinya masih bingung bercampur marah.

.

Dengan senyum selebar-lebarnya Heechul berlalu melewati lorong demi lorong kampus dan tentu saja membuat banyak tatapan aneh mengarah padanya, pasalnya sangat langka bagi penghuni Sj-Univ melihat seorang Kim Heechul tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

Dan ketahui lah Heechul tak memiliki satu pun teman di universitas besar ini, ia hanya percaya pada dirinya dan Siwon itu pun hanya sedikit, ia sudah terbiasa menjadi orang yang menyendiri sejak kecil.

Namja cantik ini hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tumbuh dewasa dibawah pengawasan seorang kakak perempuan yang bahkan kini sudah tiada, mungkin itu yang membuatnya bersikap garang seperti sekarang.

"Baby~"

Panggilan yang sepertinya benar-benar membuat Heechul merasa jengah, bahkan ia sangat malas untuk menoleh kearah suara "Wae?" tanya-nya malas tanpa menoleh pada namja disampingnya

"Dari mana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ba-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku tuan Choi! Setidaknya selama beberapa menit saja!" bentaknya nyaring

Kini pudar lah sudah senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Berubah menjadi wajah tak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencemaskanmu" ucap Siwon lirih

"Tapi aku merasa gerah dengan semua perlakuanmu ini Choi Siwon! Kau tahu aku tidak merasa memiliki seorang kekasih! Aku malah merasa kau ini seperti seorang pembantu!" omelnya dengan langkah yang semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak masalah sekalipun kau menganggapku seorang pembantu" ucapnya yang begitu terdengar pasrah

Heechul mengehentikan langkahnya dan berpaling menatap lekat Siwon "Ini yang sangat membuat ku muak!" Heechul membuang muka dengan tawa meremehkan

"Kau terlalu pasrah! Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi kau harus mendengar ini Siwon ah, kau tahu? Selama lima tahun lebih ini kita menjalin hubungan aku masih **berusaha untuk mencintaimu! **Jika kau masih tak bisa membuatku mencintaimu... maaf mungkin aku akan mengakhiri semua ini**" **ucap Heechul dengan nada yang semakin pelan hingga akhir kalimat

Heechul berniat melangkah kembali namun gagal kala tangannya sudah tertahan oleh tangan Siwon yang mencengkramnya kuat "Akh- kau menyakiti ku Choi!" ucapnya sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon kasar.

"Kita bicara dirumahku" ucapnya dan langsung menarik paksa Heechul pergi dari beberapa mahasiswa yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka sejak tadi

.

Dan disini mereka sekarang, dalam kamar mewah milik seorang Choi Siwon.

Heechul masih tampak tak berniat membuka suaranya, ia terus saja duduk diam di tepi tempat tidur besar Siwon, tentu dengan Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya tentu dengan jarak yang tak terbilang dekat.

Diam bukan karena tak ingin berbicara, ia diam seperti orang yang ketakutan, seperti roang ayng trauma akan sesuatu.

Tentu Siwon lah yang pertama membuka suara "Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu lagi hyung, ku mohon" ucapnya masih terdengar memelas "Kau tahu benar apa yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini" sambungnya

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu, hanya itu hyung"

"Kau boleh menyakiti ku seperti bagaimana sifatmu dua tahun yang lalu mulai dari sekarang" ucap Heechul datar "Aku sudah muak melihat kepura-puraanmu ini Siwon ah" ucapnya dengan arah pandang tak jelas

"Tidak, tidak akan hyung! Aku sudah cukup banyak menyakitimu, dan kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini hyung" tolak Siwon

"..."

'"Apa benar yang kau katakan? Kau tidak mencintaku? Kau hanya berusaha mencintaiku?" cecar Siwon

"..."

Kembali Siwon mendekat dan mencengkram kedua pundak Heechul sedikit kasar "Katakan sesuatu hyung!" ucapnya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Heechul

"..."

"Atau kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

Heechul menengadahkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk, ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh makna.

"Apa benar?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Heechul yang entah benar atau tidak "Aku masih belum jatuh cinta pada siapapun, termasuk dirimu" sambungnya

"Syukurlah, karena jika benar aku akan segera membunuh orang itu"

Kini Siwon melepas perlahan cengkramannya pada pundak Heechul "Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Tapi aku tidak akan menerima jika itu tentang perpisahan kita" ucapnya terdengar memaksa

"Aku lelah Siwon ah"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tak lagi merasa lelah? Katakan hyung!?"

Heechul kembali diam, ia beranjak mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa besok Siwon ah" ucapnya

"Hyung-"

"Dan jangan mengikutiku" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Siwon yang sudah berdiri berusaha mengikutinya "Aku akan mengabarimu jiak sudah dirumah" sambungnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu jati tersebut.

BLAM!

"Apa salah aku seperti ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu dan aku juga terlalu mencintaimu hyung~" gumamnya pelan samibl menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja mengatup keras tersebut

.

.

* * *

Kelihatannya Changmin masih enggan beranjak dari ruang kesehatan dimana Leeteuk masih berusaha menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa masih pusing.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Ne aku baik-baik saja Changmin ah, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang, lagi pula apa kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur tidak masuk, dan lagi pula ini sudah jam 11 siang, satpam sekolah pasti tidak akan memberi ku izin masuk" ucapnya sembari tertawa garing

"Alasan, katakan saja kau ingin membolos" balas Leeteuk juga ikut tertawa

"Hahaha kau ini tahu saja hyung"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tegap tersebut berhenti tak jauh dari ranjang dimana Leeteuk kini duduk bersandar, menatap dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan pada Leeteuk dan Changmin yang kelihatannya sudah mulai akrab.

"Masih merajuk?" tanya Leeteuk langsung saat melihat Kangin

"Hyung- sebaiknya aku pergi pergi"

TAP

Tangan namja jangkung tersebut ditahan oleh Leeteuk saat hendak beranjak pergi "Tetap disini Changmin ah" kini terdengar sedikit ada nada memerintah dari Leeteuk.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sepertinya kau betah berlama-lama dengannya?" Kangin membuka suaranya "Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya" sambungnya dengan meremehkan

"Jaga bicaramu Kangin ah!" balas Leeteuk sengit "Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, jangan kau tambah dengan hal-hal tak penting seperti ini!" kini ia setengah berteriak

Beruntung penjaga ruang kesehatan sedang tak ada ditempat saat ini, jika penjaga tersebut mendengar mungkin mereka bertiga akan segera ditendang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lihat, kau membelanya lagi" ucap Kangin yang kini mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah lain

"Aku tidak membelanya, kau saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah Kim YoungWoon!"

Kangin langsung menatap geram pada Leeteuk "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" bentaknya

"Kenapa kau membentak ku!" balas Leeteuk tak terima

"..."

Leeteuk langsung mengambil tasnya "Changmin kau bisa membawa mobil bukan?" tanyanya sembari menari Kangin dengan segala dayanya

"Bisa hyung, tapi-"

"Antar aku pulang sekarang"

"Mwo? Lalu motorku?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan, aku sudah muak disini" sindirnya dan langsung menarik Changmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Lain hal dengan Kangin yang masih terlihat diam tak bergeming, ia menatap nanar ke arah Leeteuk dan Changmin yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Ingin ia mengamuk rasanya saat ini, namun yang ada ia hanya akan disuruh mengganti kerusakan ruang kesehatan ini ujung-ujungnya.

"Kau membuatku kecewa hyung..." gumamnya pelan

.

.

* * *

Dengan langkah cepat Heechul terus menyusuri jalan demi jalan, bodoh ia memutuskan pulang sendiri dari rumah Siwon saat lupa membawa dompet, hingga inilah akhirnya, ia harus menempuh jarak jauh dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

Jika tadi ia melangkah dengan senyum yang mengembang karena pria yang bahkan ia tak tau siapa, kini ia berjalan sembari terus menyeka air matanya karena orang yang sudah lima tahun ini bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kim Heechul? Kau harusnya tahu airmatamu ini sangat mahal harganya!" racaunya terus menerus

Meski berkali-kali ia menyeka tetap saja air bening tersebut terus mengalir tanpa bisa dibendungnya, terlihat rapuh eoh? Bukankah sebelumnya ia bertingkah sangat arogan? Mungkin masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti ini, terlihat begitu kuat dari luar, tapi dalamnya? Siapa yang tahu.

DUGH..

Berjalan menunduk terkadang juga tak baik, bukinya saat ini saat Heechul terbentur pejalan kaki lainnya yang membuat mereka tersungkur secara bersamaan.

"PERHATIKAN JALANMU!" teriak namja tersebut nyaring.

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya hendak mengomeli lagi orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh pada tanah yang kotor "K-kau?" dengan segera ia menyeka air matanya yang masih sedikit menggenang.

"Kau lagi! Apakau memang berniat mencari masalah denganku atau kau mem- eh? Kau menangis?"

Niat Kangin hendak mengomel malah tak jadi saat memperhatikan mata Heechul yang terlihat begitu sembab akibat menangis.

"A-aku tidak!"

Dengan segera ia kembali berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor "Aku pergi, permisi" ucap Heechul sedingin mungkin

TAP

"Tunggu" Kangin menahan satu lengan namja cantik tersebut "Kemana kau akan pulang?" tanya Kangin sedikit penasaran.

GREP

Bukannya menjawab Heechul malah memeluk tubuh Kangin dengan erat "Aku, aku perlu sandaran saat ini" ia kembali menangis tanpa suara, dapat Kangin rasakan bagian dada kemejanya kini sudah sedikit basah. Beruntung jalan tersebut tergolong sepi, hingga tak begitu banya orang ang berlalu lalang.

Entah dorongan dari mana Kangin malah membalas pelukan tersebut membiarkan Heechul menupahkan segala emosinya saat ini.

"Aku harus apa? Aku tidak mencintainya, aku juga tak ingin menyakitinya!"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Dia sering menyakitiku sejak awal hubungan kami hingga tiga tahun seterusnya, aku bahkan pernah hampir meninggal karena dihajar olehnya" ucapnya parau saat mengingat kenangan pilu tersebut

Kangin sedikit tercekat kaget mendengar penuturan namja cantik yang kini berada dalam peukannya ini.

"Dan aku mengancam akan meninggalkannya jika ia masih berlaku kasar padaku, dan dia menyetujuinya... tapi sekarang aku malah merasa muak dengan sikap sabarnya itu"

"..."

"Dia memang menyayangiku, tapi cara yang dia tunjukan salah! Tidak pernah ada yang benar, baik itu dulu maupun sekarang" ucap Heechul semakin panjang lebar tak perduli lagi apda siapa ia bicara saat ini

Lama setelahnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, keduanya bungkam baik Kangin maupun Heechul.

Setelah beerapa menit akhirnya Heechul menyadari apa yang terjadi "Aissh! Apa yang ku ceritakan padanya" rutuknya dalam hati

"Maaf, aku bercerita terlalu banyak" ucap Heechul pelan

"Sudah tenang?" Kangin balas bertanya

Heechul tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendorong diri agar lepas dari dalam pelukan Kangin, ia menggunakan ujung baju kaos yang digunakannya untuk mengelap airmatanya "Aku baik-baik saja, gomawo...?"

"Kangin, panggil aku Kangin"

"Gomawo Kangin-ah, aku pergi" Heechul kembali berniat melangkah lagi meski tak bisa karena lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Kangin "Apa lagi?"

"Kemana kau akan pulang?"

"Daerah xxx"

"Itu masih cukup jauh dari sini, Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat apa kau akan berjalan kaki?" tanya Kangin terlihat mulai khawatir "Aku akan mengantarmu" ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul

Heechul menatap bingung kearah Kangin "Kau sendiri juga berjalan kaki, kau akan mengantarkan aku menggunakan apa?" ucapnya meremehkan

"Aku akan menemanimu berjalan kaki"

"Mwo? Haha Tidak perlu Kangin-ssi, aku baik-baik saja- ahh"

BRUK

Tubuh Heechul terjatuh begitu saja tanpa aba-aba, beruntungnya Kangin dapat langsung menangkapnya hingga ia tak perlu manjatuhkan diri ke tanah yang kotor.

"Yya! Hey hey! Kenapa kau pingsan?" paniknya sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Heechul "Aissh, ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku sudah berurusan dengan dua orang pingsan seperti ini" rutuknya kesal

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat Heechul, menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut dibelakang, dan membawanya ke arah berlawanan dari yang Heechul tuju.

.

.

**Dilain tempat..**

"Yakin tidak ingin ku antar pulang hyung?"

Changmin terus dan terus saja bertanya seperti itu sejak ia membawa Leetuek kerumahnya sejak tadi.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan si bodoh itu jika kembali kerumah Changmin ah, jadi aku akan tetap disini setidaknya sampai perasaanku sudah lebih baik" jawabnya cuek tanpa memperhatikan Changmin

Wajah Changmin terlihat begitu memelas bercampur bingung, pasalnya sejak tadi orang tuanya terus saja bertanya-tanya siapa Leeteuk.

Entah itu melalui telepon dikamarnya atau langsung menyelonong masuk dan berbisik... 'Changmin ah, siapa yang kau bawa itu?' seperti tu lah contoh kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong, umma dari Changmin.

"Kau keberatan aku disini?" tanya Leeteuk setengah merajuk "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang" sambungnya berniat berdiri

"Bukan begitu hyung" tahan Changmin "Aku hanya tidak nyaman karena sudah membuat hyung bertengkar dengan kekasih hyung" ucapnya merasa bersalah

Leetuek tersenyum ke arah Changmin "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini bukan salahmu" ia menepuk kepala Changmin pelan

"Sekarang aku pulang, aku juga tak enak dengan orang tuamu jika terlalu lama berada di sini"

"Ne ne, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk kesini lagi nanti hyung" ucap Changmin yang dibalas Leeteuk hanya dengan sebuah anggukan meng-iya-kan.

"Kajja, ku antar"

.

.

* * *

Perlahan Kangin membaringkan tubuh namja cantik tersebut pada tampat tidur besar miliknya, wajah tersebut terlihat begitu pucat ditambah mata sembab yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tak sehat.

"Haaah, kondisi-mu terlihat sangat buruk..." ucapnya sembari menatap miris pada Heechul "ahh aku bahkan belum mengatahui namanya" pikirnya

Kangin mengeluarkan ponsel pada sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan pada daun telinganya.

"Kibum ah, bisa kau ke sini"

"..."

"Aniyoo, bukan aku yang sakit"

"..."

"Anio, Leeteuk hyung juga baik-baik saja, jangna banyak tanya! Lebih baik kau segera kesini~"

PIP

Mulut Kangin menggerutu tak jelas "Dasar banyak tanya" gerutunya kesal setelah memutus sambungan telpon tersebut

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti dokter, namun nyatanya ia memiliki keahlian ilmu medis yang sangat luar biasa.

Kibum, seorang dokter yang sudah sangat sukses dibidangnya, yang juga berstatus sebagai teman Kangin. Ia kini mulai memeriksa Heechul yang masih tergolek lemas, badannya penuh dengan peluh menandakan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.

"Kenapa dia?"

Belum selesai Kibum dengen pemeriksaannya Kangin sudah bertanya tak sabar "Apa dia memiliki penyakit yang parah?" sambungnya

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya dia juga belum mengkonsumsi apapun hari ini, jika dia sudah sadar, beri dia bubur. Ingat bubur Kangin ah! Jangan mengagetkan lambungnya dengan makanan-makanan yang sulit untuk dicerna, mengerti?" jelas Kibum dan Kangin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, kau tahu pasienku sedang banyak-banyaknya hari ini" ucapnya sembari merapikan kembali barang-barangnya

Sementara Kangin hanya cengengesan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya "Gomawo Kibum ah, apa kau akan memungut biaya dariku?" candanya

"Tentu saja, 350000 won" ucapnya sambil menadahkan tangan kearah Kangin

"Mahal sekali" protes Kangin

"Haha Aku hanya bercanda, aku pergi dulu Kangin ah, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu aku tak ingin direpotkanmu" ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kangin

"Arasso" balas Kangin setengah berteriak pada Kibum yang sudah tak terlihat

Ia kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada Heechul yang sepertinya masih belum sadar, mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya pada tepi tempat tidur king size miliknya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap poni Heechul kebelakang tellinganya sehinga membuat wajah cantik tersebut kini nampak seutuhnya "Aku baru menyadari kau juga cantik seperti Teuki hyung" gumam Kangin kagum sembari memainkan telunjuknya pada wajah Heechul.

Sepasang mata tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan tentu saja membuat Kangin kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya yang saat itu masih bermain-main diwajah cantik tersebut.

"Aaah dimana aku?" bingungnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi secara bertubi-tubi

"Kau pingsan aku membawamu ke rumahku" jawab Kangin seadanya "Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, aku akan menyuruh pembantuku untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu" ucap Kangin sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Heechul bangkit, ia langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karen bangun tiba-tiba 'Ah benar, aku belum makan apapun hari ini, dan tadi aku berjalan cukup jauh' batinnya.

KLEK

Terdengar gagang pintu yang kembali terbuka, namun tak membuat Heechul menoleh, ia tetap saja memejamkan matanya karena memang masih merasa pusing.

"Cepat sekali kau kembali" ucap Heechul masih tanpa menoleh

"..."

Merasa tak ada jawaban akhirnya Heechul menoleh kearah pintu, ia sedikit bingung saat melihat seorang namja yang juga tergolong cantik seperti dirinya kini tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu "Eh? Nuguya?" bingung Heechul

Tangan-tangan jenjang milik namja cantik tersebut mengepal kuat "Apa kau sedang berselingkuh di belakang ku Kim YoungWoon?" batinnya penuh amarah sembari menatap Heechul tak suka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Nah nah update ini deh~**

**Pair masih acak-acak nah gak tau gimana nantinya~**

**LOL~~~**

**Saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk review kalian~**

**Review lagi~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAY**

**Main Pair :**

KangWonChulTeuk

KangChul/SiChul/KangTeuk

**Cast :**

Kim YoungWoon

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Park JungSoo

Shim Changmin

Other

**WARNING : BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), DE EL EL~**

**MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KEJADIAN ATAU PERISTIWA YANG SAMA DALAM CERITA INI, CERITA INI MURNI KYAHALAN SAYA! DAN SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA JADI JANGAN BASH DAN SALAHKAN TOKOH-TOKOH DI DALAMNYA~**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

_**Before...**_

"_Eh? Nuguya?" _

"_Apa kau sedang berselingkuh di belakang ku Kim YoungWoon?" batinnya penuh amarah sembari menatap Heechul tak suka._

.

.

.

Masih dengan jari-jari yang mengepal kuat juga sepasang mata penuh dengan kilat amarah dan kecemburuan tersebut terus saja menatap Heechul dengan sinis.

Kakinya melangkah bergerak menuju tempat tidur dimana Heechul sedang duduk saat ini dengan atau tanpa aba-aba namja cantik yang kita kenal dengan nama Leeteuk tersebut langsung memberi hantaman tepat pada bagian perut Heechul, tentu itu sangat sakit belum lagi Heechul belum memakan apapun hari ini.

"Akhh kenapa kau memukul ku bodoh!?" ia membentak Leeteuk cukup nyaring meski kini ia masih meringis ngilu sembari memegangi perutnya

BRUK

GRAB!

Setelah berhasil menunggang Heechul yang berbaring Leeteuk langsung menarik kerah baju yang Heechul kenakan agar mendekat padanya "Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat kekasihku hah! Dasa waria brengsek!" geramnya

Terlihat urat kemarahan yang muncul disekitar atas kening Heechul sesaat setelah Leeteuk mengucapkan kata 'waria' untuk panggilannya.

"Apa katamu? Aku? Waria? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Banci!?" balas Heechul dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama memiliki sikap keras kepala dan tak mau kalah yang luar biasa.

"Brengsek!"

BUGH..

Kini wajah cantik Heechul yang menjadi sasaran amarah Leeteuk, belum lagi mengingat bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini yang lebih menguntungkan Leeteuk dan membuat Heechul susah untuk membalas.

Darah segar mengalir melalui hidung namja cantik ini membuat Leeteuk berdecih bangga dengan hasil perbuatannya "Dasar namja lemah!" ucapnya sembari melepas kasar cengkramannya pada kerah baju Heechul.

Tangan Heechul yang sejak tadi mencengkram lengan Leeteuk tiba-tiba terlepas dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hyung!" teriak Kangin

Ia baru saja tiba dengan satu mangkuk bubur dan air yang ia bawa dalam sebuah nampan ditangannya "Apa yang kau lakukaan!" ulangnya lagi masih dengan nada tinggi

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani bermain dengan kekasihku" ucap Leeteuk acuh, ia masih belum beranjak dari atas tubuh Heechul.

Dengan sigap Kangin berlari dan menarik Leeteuk dari atas tubuh Heechul.

"Kangin-ah kau berhutang pen-"

"Kau yang berhutang penjelasan padaku!" bentak Kangin memotong ucapan Leeteuk, Ia langsung mendekat kearah Heechul

"Wa-wae? Kenapa malah kau yang marah padaku!"

"Kau lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Dan asal kau tahu aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya!" teriak Kangin penuh emosi

Leeteuk melihat kearah Heechul "Di-dia pingsan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti merasa bersalah.

Heechul yang tadinya sudah sedikit membaik sekarang bertambah parah keadaanya karena tamparan yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Kangin mengangkat Heechul segera dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Tentu Leeteuk menahannya "K-kau mau kemana Kangin ah?" ucapnya

"Tentu saja membawanya kerumah sakit! Lepaskan tanganku Park Jungsoo!" ucapnya kasar sembari menyentak tangan Leeteuk yang menahannya dan langsung setengah berlari tanpa menghiraukan kekasihnya itu lagi.

"K-kangin ah"

Sepertinya Leeteuk masih bersikukuh untuk menahan Kangin "Ku mohon jelaskan padaku" ucapnya memelas

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawanya kerumah sakit"

Dan Leeteuk hanya menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah, tentu ia tidak merencakan hingga seperti ini jadinya.

Beginilah mereka, pasangan yang memiliki rasa cemburu yang luar biasa tidak hanya Kangin namun Leeteuk juga seperti itu, mereka akan melakukan hal gila jika mengetahui pasangan mereka dekat atau memberi perhatian lebih pada orang lain selain dirinya, seperti halnya Heechul dan Changmin yang sudah menjadi korban mereka hari ini.

.

.

Sesampainya di IGD Kangin langsung kembali mengangkat Heechul membawanya masuk tanpa meminta bantuan dari petugas jaga saat itu.

"Dokter, tolong tolong orang ini" ucap Kangin gelagapan "Sial! Aku bahkan masih belum sempat menanyakan namanya dan Leeteuk sudah membuatnya pingsan lagi" gerutunya dalam hati

Dan segera petugas yang sedang bertugas sore itu langsung mengambil alih tubuh Heechul yang masih berada dalam gendongan Kangin

"Kangin ah, mianhae"

Kangin memalingkan badannya pada Leeteuk yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya "Puas? Puas kau sudah membuatnya seperti itu!" bentak Kangin namun dengan nada yang agak pelan mengingat tempat mereka saat ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk berteriak

"Berhenti membentak padaku, ini juga salahmu! Kau berselingkuh dengannya bukan!" jawab Leeteuk masih tak mau kalah

Kembali Kangin membuat Leeteuk lumpuh takut dengan tatapan mengerikannya "Berselingkuh? Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namanya bagaimana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya!" kini ia meninggikan suaranya dan mengundang berbagai macam pandangan dari orang disekitar mereka.

Terbersit rasa bersalah dalam hati Leeteuk setelah mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut Kangin tentu bercampur dengan rasa malu dan sedikit amarah yang masih tak bisa ia kontrol.

"Lain kali kau harus memastikan kebenarannya dulu sebelum melukai orang yang tak bersalah lagi, ini sudah berulang kali kau lakukan hyung" ucap Kengin melembut

"Apa bedanya denganmu Kangin ah?" jawabnya Leeteuk masih dengan menundukan kepalanya, sungguh manusia yang keras kepala bukan.

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat menyanggah hyung, sudah sangat jelas kau yang bersalah dalam masalah ini!" ucap Kangin sedikit tak berperasaan

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tak percaya "Ka-kau menyalahkan ku Kangin ah?" ucapnya ragu

"Iya, karena ini memang kesalahanmu! Aku lelah jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini hyung.." ucap Kangin lagi, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu banyak dipusingkan hari ini.

Leeteuk mundur perlahan, ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya "K-kau..."

"Wae?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Kangin tersebut Leeteuk langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan unit gawat darurat tersebut. Dan sepertinya Kangin tidak berniat mengejarnya kali ini, ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Bertindaklah sesukamu" gumam Kangin pelan dan langsung berjalan masuk dibalik tirai tempat penanganan Heechul saat ini.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menengok ku Changmin ah" ucap sang teman pada Changmin yang sudah berniat pulang.

Ia baru saja mengunjungi salah satu teman sekelasnya yang kemarin menjadi korban tabrak lari "Ne, lekas sembuh Junsu ah, kelas terasa sunyi tanpa suara lumba-lumbamu itu" ucapnya setengah bercanda dan membuahkan bantal yang melayang dari Junsu.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda, sekarang aku harus pulang"

Sesudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Changmin langsung beranjak keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berada di dalam

"Umma pasti akan mengomeliku lagi kali ini, aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama" gumamnya sembari berlari

Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit melihat Leeteuk yang sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan beberapa orang. Meski tak begitu dekat tapi ia tahu kekesalan tengah menyelimuti raut namja cantik tersebut.

"Leeteuk hyung... apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya setengah bingung

Baru selangkah Changmin hendak menghampiri Leeteuk, pemandangan tak mengenakan menurutnya harus membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

.

.

"Dahulu dia bahkan selalu membelaku bahkan jika aku membunuh seseorang sekalipun! Tapi sekarang mengapa dia membela pria itu!"

Leeteuk terus meracau sembari berjalan cepat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal yang ia pertahankan sejak keluar dari ruang IGD tadi "Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dimiliku siapapun Kanign ah! Kau hanya milikku!" gumamnya tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"Brengsek brengsek kurang aja- aaaaarh!"

Umpatan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya terhenti seketika karena nasib naas menghampirinya, karena ia harus terbentur dengan seseorang, ibarat pepatah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah yang Leeteuk alami saat ini. Setelah iya tersungkur padahalaman parkir rumah sakit kini seseorang dengan badan besar menimpanya begitu saja, sungguh sial bukan.

"Hey gendut, menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!" bentak Leeteuk tak terima

"Yak! Apa masalahmu wanita jelek! Aku juga tidak sengaja!" balas seseorang tersebut

"Mwo? Wanita? Jelek? Aku seorang pria tampan dasar kau buta!"

Dengan sangat kasar dan juga seluruh tenaganya Leeteuk mendorong orang berbadan agak gempal tersebut "Menjijikan!" ucapnya sinis sembari menatap kesal kearah orang tersebut.

"Tuan ShinDong, anda baik-baik saja?"

Beberapa orang dengan setelan security datang menghampiri laki-laki gempal yang sudah berseteru dengan Leeteuk tadi "Aniyo, aku hanya ditabrak oleh orang tolol ini" ucapnya menunjuk Leeteuk

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut tolol dasar gendut!"

Wajah Shindong kini terlihat kesal ia mengangkat satu tangannya "Berhenti memanggilku gendut!" ucapnya geram dan...

BUGH...

Hanya dengan satu hantaman tepat diperutnya Leeteuk tersungkur kembali "Yak apa yang akhh-" Leeteuk memejamkan matanya saat Shindong kembali hendak menghantamkan tangannya..

TAP

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak baik berkelahi ditempat seperti ini"

"Ah tuan muda Choi rupanya, tapi maaf anda masih terlalu dini untuk menasehati saya" ucap Shindong dengan nada meremehkan, ia menghempaskan kasar tangan Siwon yang mencengkram tangannya.

Satu sudut Siwon terangkat membentuk smirk ringan yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan "Tapi sayang saya juga memiliki wewenang yang sama besar dirumah sakit ini tuan Shin" ucapnya angkuh.

"Sekali lagi aku bertemu denganmu, akan ku suruh anak buahku memperkosamu! Dasar namja tak jelas!" ucapnya pada Leeteuk sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan mereka (Siwon dan Leeteuk).

"Tidak ada yang harus ditonton disini! Bubar!" bentak Siwon dan berhasil membuat penghuni rumah sakit yang sejak tadi melihat mereka pergi.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya "Bangunlah" ucapnya

Antara sadar atau tidak Leeteuk menerima begitu saja uluran tangan Siwon tersebut hingga ia berhasil beridri "Go-gomawo Siwon-ssi" ucapnya salah tingkah

Siapa yang tidak salah tingkah ditatap dengan senyuman maut seorang Choi Siwon, belum lagi Leeteuk memang 'mengagumi' orang ini sejak ia masuk universitas dimana ia belajar saat ini.

"Ah rupanya kau sudah mengenalku?" tanya Siwon lembut

Dengan sedikit mengangguk Leeteuk berkata "Ne" ia masih setia mematung sembari memandangi wajah Siwon yang benar-benar mempesona dimatanya

"Wae? Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, aku masih sangat menyayangi kekasihku" ucap Siwon yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi begitu datar.

Ingin rasanya Leeteuk melemparkan makhluk didepannya ini kedalam tempat sampah terdekat, namun dia masih tahu arti terimakasih sehingga ia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Si-siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu!" jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah dengan semburat merah, entah wajahnya memerah karena apa, malu? Mungkin saja "Ke-kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Leeteuk memberanikan diri.

"Jangan salah paham" Siwon meraih dagu Leeteuk mendekatkannya pada wajahnya "...aku hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah namja secantik ini disakiti secara sembarangan" ucapnya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih ternganga.

"Baru sedetik yang lalu ia memberikan kata-kata kasar padaku, dan setelahnya ia kembali memuji ku, orang macam apa dia?" gumam Leeteuk pelan

Leeteuk kembali berjongkok memunguti beberapa barangnya yang tadi berserakan jatuh gara-gara berbenturan dengan orang yang dipangil Shindong.

"Teuki hyung..."

"Kau?"

.

.

Didalam ruangan yang berwarna serba putih seorang namja cantk tengah terbaring lemah dengan Kangin yang menungguinya tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan mata indah tersebut terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk pada matanya "Odiega?" gumamnya parau

"Rumah sakit, kau harus diopname karena-"

"Aku masuk rumah sakit? Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Infus? Lepaskan ini andweee infus andweeee!" racau Heechul sembari berteriak-teriak tak karuan.

Kangin yang kaget langsung saja mendekati Heechul, mencegahnya melepas paksa infus tersebut "Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti ini hah!" panik Kangin

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kangin menggenggam tangan Heechul agar tak berontak "Wae? apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Kangin lagi

"A-aku tidak menyukai jarum suntik!" adunya bodoh sembari masih berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kangin pada lengannya.

Kangin malah tertawa mendengar kalimat Heechul tersebut "Hey, kau bahkan sudah dsuntik berkali-kali hari ini" ucapnya masih sembari tertawa ringan

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Ah infus ini juga tak terasa sakit" sadarnya "...wah aku memang mengangumkan!" racaunya lagi

"Pabo ya, tentu saja kau tidak merasa sakit karena tak sadar saat disuntik tadi" jawab Kangin

"Ahh, benarkah? Berarti aku tidak mengagumkan" ucapnya kembali lesu

Tangan kanan Kangin terulur mengusap kepala Heechul "Kau benar-benar aneh" ucapnya sembari tersenyum sangat sedikit saat menatap Heechul.

"Ah siapa namamu?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu namaku?"

"Jangan bertele-tele" balas Kangin kembali acuh

"Kim Heechul, kau bisa memanggilku Heenim atau cinderella"

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai respon yang Kangin berikan, ia juga ingin tertawa rasanya saat membayangkan ia memanggil pria didepanya dengan sebutan 'cinderella'.

"Aku lapar" keluh Heechul sembari memegangi perutnya

"Kita tunggu makanan dari pihak rumah sakit saja. Kau harus dirawat setidaknya selama tiga hari, karena hantaman Leeteuk hyung tadi lambung mu yang pada dasarnya sudah bermaslah menjadi semakin parah dan perlu dirawat sampai luka dalamnya benar-benar mengering, begitu yang dokter katakan padaku" jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Ah aku ingat sekarang. Siapa? Siapa pria brengsek yang memukulku tadi?"

Dengan wajah bersalah Kangin menatap Heechul perlahan "Dia kekasihku Heechul-ssi, mianhae" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kepala Heechul kembali berdenyut, ia memegangi kepalanya kasar "Appo" ringisnya

"Sudah berbaring saja, jangan terlalu banyak ebrpikir dan bertanya, kau bisa membalas apa yang Leeteuk lakukan padamu tadi dengan aku sebagai gantinya setelah kau sembuh nanti"

Sepasang manik Heechul langsung menatap nanar kearah Kangin, seperti sedang mencari kebenaran pada ucapannya "Apa orang ini benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya hingga ia rela berbuat hal seperti itu?" ucap Heechul tentu saja hanya didalam hati.

"Sekarang beri aku nomor ponsel orang tuamu atau siapapun yang bisa ku hubungi agar merawatmu. Tapi kau tenang saja biaya rumah sakit tetap aku yang akan menanggungnya"

"..."

"Hey kenapa diam saja? Cepat ber-"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga" potong Heechul cepat

"Mwo?"

Wajah Heechul kini berubah menjadi muram saat mendengar kalimat Kangin, seolah kalimat 'keluarga' begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar telinganya "A-aku hidup sendiri" ucapnya sangat pelan, bahkan Kangin hanya samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Di-dimana keluargamu?" Kangin kembali memberanikan diri bertanya pada Heechul meski dia merasa sangat ragu awalnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Heechul, Heechul malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut yang ditangkupnya dengan tangannya.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan namja cantik ini, Kangin kembali meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Heechul "Gwenchana, aku yang akan mengurusmu selama disini" ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum tulus.

Dan sepertinya Heechul merasa sedikit tenang dengan kalimat Kangin, karena benar ia tak memiliki siapapun selain Siwon. Ya Choi Siwon kekasihnya? Atau mungkin...

Perlahan Hechul mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kangin "Gomawo Kangin-ah" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja akhirnya Changmin dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana sore dengan menikmati segelas cappucino disebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Heechul dirawat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit Changmin ah? Jangan katakan kau membuntutiku?" selidik Leeteuk

Segera Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melambaikannya didepan wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak melakukan seperti apa yang Leeteuk katakan.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu Leeteuk hyung, jika aku ingin maka aku akan membuntutimu secara terang-terangan" balas Changmin dengan cengirannya

"Pabbo ya, itu bukan membuntuti namanya dasar bocah!"

Dan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa renyah yang menampakan seluruh gigi putih bersihnya, membuat Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya gemas "Kau ini benar-benar lucu Changmin ah" ucapnya ceria seolah melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Ini hangat, aku menyukainya" batin Changmin

Saat tangan dengan jari-jari jenjang tersebut mengusap kepalanya ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat merasuk ketubuhnya "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini, tapi ku rasa... Daisuki senpai" ucap Changmin dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang semakin pelan hingga akhir kalimat.

"Ne?"

"Ah ani hyung, aku hanya sedang bergumam tak jelas" jelas Changmin

Leeteuk mendelik mencari sebuah kebohongan kearah Changmin "Pembohong" gumamnya pelan

"Aniyo" sanggah Changmin langsung

"Ah tapi kau hebat. Kau pandai menggunakan bahasa Jepang? Lalu kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi apa artinya?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Ne, karena sejak kecil aku tinggal di Jepang hingga aku lulus SMP" ucap Changmin sembari kembali menampakan cengiran khasnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang terasa agak gata "Kau ingin tahu artinya?" ucapnya basa-basi

"Ne" angguk Leeteuk semangat

"Artinya... Kau sangat jelek hyu-"

DUK

Bahkan Changmin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan ia sudah mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan keras pada bagian belakang kepalanya dari Leeteuk.

"Jangan kau teruskan bocah!" geram Leeteuk

"Mian mian, aku hanya bercanda hyung cantik" ucapnya sembari menoel dagu Leeteuk "Apa kau memaafkanku?" ucapnya lagi

Leeteuk masih setia memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan "Jangan harap!" jawabnya ketus, dan tentu Changmin tahu bahwa itu hanya sekedar candaan.

.

.

Sekarang namja tampan kita yang satu ini harus benar-benar memutar otak untuk mengurus satu orang namja cantik yang kini sudah kembali tertidur pulas "Ottokhe? Bagaimana jika nanti dia malah tidak ingin pulang dan tetap ingin bersamaku karena tak bisa menolak pesonaku ini?" gumamnya resah sembari terus berlajan tak karuan.

"Apa benar dia tak memiliki satupun keluarga?" Kangin masih terus aja berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri.

Matanya beralih menatap Heechul yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya, ia mendesah lemas memikirkan jalan keluar untuk namja cantik satu ini.

"Jika diingat-ingat awal pertemuan kita agak mengerikan, kau secara tiba-tiba saja langsung menyatakan cinta padaku" gumamnya sangat pelan sembari terus mendekat kearah Heechul "...dan sekarang aku kembali terjebak bersama mu, apa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" sambungnya.

KLEK

BRAK

Pintu kayu ruang rawat inap Heechul terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan sosok gagah yang kita sudah pasti tahu siapa itu, dengan sorot mata penuh amarah ia menatap Kangin yang berdiri disebelah tempat tidur Heechul.

"Tidak ada yang ditakdirkan hidup bersama Kim Heechul selain Choi Siwon!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aduh, update-nya ngaret banget ya kan -_-**

**Maaf saya harus memiliki mood yang bagus untuk hal yang satu ini~**

**Terimakasih untuk yang masih meninggalkan review pada chapter lalu~**

**Dan akhir kata review masih diperlukan ^_^**


End file.
